ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
De Szrama
Tomasz Gęsikowski |debiut = Duchowe wyzwolenie}}Cyber Duch, lepiej znany jako Fantom, to jeden z groźniejszych wrogów Bena Tennysona. Był władcą na Anur Phaetos. Początkowo znajdował się on w prototypie Omnitrixa, ale ostatecznie udało mu się z niego uciec. Wygląd Ben 10 W oryginalnej serii jego ciało jest koloru szarego i ma czarne paznokcie i czarne linie na jego piersi. Ben 10 : Obca Potęga W serii "Obca Potęga", jego ciało jest fioletowe/niebieskie i ma białe paznokcie, a z jego kręgosłupa wystają kolce. Wciąż ma czarne linie na piersi. Ben 10 : Omniverse W Omniverse jego wygląd bardzo się zmienił, na kształt ponurego żniwiarza. Jego czaszka obróciła się i wygląda bardziej podobnie do czaszki człowieka. Jego szaty są w bardziej intensywnym odcieniu fioletu, na głowie nosi kaptur przyszyty do kostiumu. Na jego stroju tak jak w każdej poprzedniej serii są czarne linie, ale w porównaniu do poprzednich serii na jego szacie znajduje się jego różowawe oko. W ręce trzyma kose żniwiarza. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Fantom strzela wiązką energiiFantom może być niematerialny i niewidzialny, a także potrafi kontrolować swoją gęstość. Umie zmienić się w formę przypominającą dym. Za skórą chowa przerażające macki. Cyber Duch potrafi strzelać potężnymi wiązkami energii i może przejąć pełną kontrolę istotami żywymi. Posiada również potężne telekinetyczne zdolności, których zakres jest wciąż nieznany. Wiadomo natomiast, że może wchłonąć uprawnienia innych istot żywych, a także jest w stanie przekształcić je w swoje sługi z gatunku Ektonurytów. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Fantom w oryginalnej seriiOryginalny Cyber Duch był wysokim władcą na Anur Phaetos. Dowiedział się o prototypie Omnitrixa, gdy jedna z sond bazy danych Vilgaxa rozbiła się na jego planecie. Niedługo potem spotkał się z Myaxx, kiedy ta zwiedzała światy w poszukiwaniu próbek DNA i pomógł jej w uzyskaniu próbki z pobliskiej planety Flors Verdance, jednak dziewczyna nie wiedziała, że Cyber Duch posiadał w sobie Floraunę, przez co Myaxx dostała hybrydę Ektonuryta i Florauny. Osobowość Cyber Ducha leżała uśpiona w Strumieniu Kodonu. Prawdziwy Cyber Duch zmarł gdzieś między tym zdarzeniem a oryginalną serią, a genetyczny klon został stworzony na jego miejsce. Ben 10 Jego umysł spoczywał w próbce DNA Fantoma. W końcu udało się przejąć nad nim kontrolę i uciec z Omnitrixa. Próbował przejąć ciało Bena. Po nieudanej próbie przejęcia chłopaka, znalazł Cyrkowe Dziwadła i zmusił je, by mu pomogli poprzez przejęcie ciała Drągala i rzucanie nim niczym szmacianą lalką. Zginął z powodu przyjęcia zbyt dużej dawki światła słonecznego przez Bena. Po tym, Ben nie był w stanie (i nie chciał) ponownie użyć Fantoma. thumb|Druga przypuszczalna śmierć Cyber DuchaFantom jest głównym antagonistą w trzecim sezonie, powraca on w odcinkach "Powrót" i "Bój się ciemności", gdzie zostaje ożywiony przez obcego naukowca dr. Viktora i postanawia wprowadzić w życie swój plan, polegający na zaciemnieniu całej Ziemi i przemienieniu ludzi w mutanty. Ponownie skonfrontował się z Benem, chcąc przejąć Omnitrix. Po tym jak jego wielki plan został pokrzyżowany, zaatakował Bena, chcąc go zabić. Został jednak naświetlony dużą dawką promieni słonecznych, pochodzących z bliskiej odległości od Słońca, ponownie przez to ginąc, a Ben zeskanował go ponownie. Ben 10: Obca Potęga thumb|Fantom i jego podwładniCyber Duch pojawił się ponownie w odcinku "Miasto duchów". Po wyjęciu ze Strumieniu Kodonu, najwyraźniej został uwięziony przez Galwanów. Vilgax uwalnia go pod warunkiem, że powie mu sekrety Omnitrixa i wiedzę, którą może pokonać Bena, ale Fantom zdradza go i przejmuje jego planetę, zamieniając mieszkańców w swoich sługusów. Vilgax następnie prosi o pomoc Bena, Gwen i Kevina. Podczas bitwy, Ben skanuje go, ponownie zapisując DNA Ektonuryta w Strumieniu Kodonu. Ben zamienia się w Fantoma, ale obcy wkrótce przejmuje kontrolę nad nim i szybko stara się przejąć ciało Vilgaxa, ale zostaje pokonany przez światło i jego miecz, a Ben wraca do swojego ludzkiego ciała. Teraz z powrotem znajduje się w prototypie Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10 *Duchowe wyzwolenie (pierwsze pojawienie) *Powrót *Bój się ciemności Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Miasto duchów (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Primus (retrospekcja) Gry *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ciekawostki *Jego angielska nazwa (Zs'Skayr) to korupcja słowa "scary" ("straszny"). Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wrogowie (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Genetyczni dawcy Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni)